uchiha china doll
by itasasu2002
Summary: itachi and sasuke both get china doll versions of thensevles, both think their just rag dolls, but can what they don't know kill them? summery sucks. not really itasasu.


Ok! I Think I know how to start the story...I'm not really good at begining stories...

so...pleaes tell me what you think...

Disclaimer: I do not own the naruto series!

Warnings: a bit of cursing

enjoy! ^^

Sasuke uchiha growled at all the pretty colors in the hide out. He really hated christmas which was natrual for him because he **hated **everything! The young uchiha sighed wondering why Orochimaru even considerd celebrating the dreadful holiday. at that moment he glanced at kabuto who was humming a christmas tune while hanging the ordiments on the tree.

"Kabuto..?" The uchiha cooly spoke the medic nins name. kabuto looked at sasuke as a sign of his acknowlegdment."Why does Orochimaru do this every year? it's absolutly pointless." kabuto opened his mouth to answer his question." Well Sasuke-kun he does this every year because he loves the holiday." But it's **POINTLESS!"** sasuke argued." Well you can't really blame Orochimaru-sama or the people who celebrate the holidays." Kabuto continued. Sasuke who had decided not to hear any more of kabuto's nonsense had walked out of the room.

Later that night the 15 year old uchiha had decided to lock himself in his room for the rest of the night. He didn't want to have any particapation in the party what so ever. He was staring at ceiling thinking about what had happend to his clan that night 10 years ago, he clenched his teeth in seething anger, he was about to throw his cup of egg nog at the wall until he heard a knock at his door." Come in!" He shouted, angery that he was disturbed during his time of turmoil. But he quickly pulled himself together as the door was Orochimaru,"Hello Sasuke-kun." The snake man spoke amusingly."Sasuke glared at him for a moment until he noticed a small red box with a blue ribbon tied on top in his hands."What the hell is that your holding?" sasuke Questioned wanting an answer from smirked at his little question "Why Sasuke-kun this here is your Christmas present, I Wanted to give it you tonight instead of waiting until christmas day." He continued as he handed him the red Snorted as he snatched the gift out of orochimaru's pale hands."Be careful sasuke-kun its very fragil." He warned."Hn." sasuke snorted again as he tore off the the blue ribbon and red paper.

Sasuke opend the box, at first he was shocked then suprised at what was in the box, It Was a clay glass china doll version of his elder brother itachi uchiha. He imediatly despised the doll then started glaring at it, as if it was really itachi himself. Orochimaru had walked out of the room to let sasuke be with his thoughts.

MeanWhile at the Akatsuki hideout

Itachi Uchiha, Elder brother of Sasuke Uchiha, and cold hearted murder of the once famous uchiha clan was looking out the window at the snow coverd mountains. He sighed as he heard someone barg in his room and he knew who it was too. It was a drunk deidara along with a drunk hidan who's arm was draped around his neck."Heeeeeeeyyyyy, Itachiiiii!*HIC* the blond spoke in his drunk cheery voice."Yeah, Heeey Uchihaaaaaaa..Ya Havin a great F**ken time.. right now.*Hic*"The silver haird akatsuki member continued."Da... Leader wanted.. us to give...this..Ya..*HIC*." the blond spoke as he tossed a green box with a red ribbon to the elder uchiha. Itachi easly cought it in his hands. He had looked at the drunk deidara and hidan one last time before they walked out singing a christmas tune, that he knew was going to be rather annoying to the orginazation. He turned his attaition back to the green box, he tore the paper off then opened the box, he was alittle suprised at what the leader had given him.

It was a Sasuke China his suprise he didn't know what to think, he thought it was... was..._**'CUTE...'**_ the uchiha thought mentally before getting up to set it down on the dresser to his bed room. He Walked out the room after glancing at the doll one last time. He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about that doll...

The first chapter right here!

Please comment and review thanks!^^


End file.
